1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gases distribution systems and in particular, though not solely, to respiratory humidifier systems which humidify gases for a patient, or other person in need of such gases, to breathe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many, if not all, existing respiratory humidification systems which deliver humidified gases (such as oxygen or anaesthetic gases) to a patient, or other person in need of such gases, operate as temperature controllers. That is, the temperature of the gases leaving the humidification device in the breathing circuit is monitored and the heat source controlled in response to changes in that temperature to achieve a desired outgoing humidified gases temperature. An example of this type of humidifier control system is disclosed in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,084. This method of control has a number of disadvantages including:                In situations with high incoming gases temperature (approaching the desired outgoing gases temperature) little heat is necessarily supplied to the gases by the humidification process to achieve the required temperature. Accordingly, little humidification of the gases is also achieved.        The dependency on temperature sensors in this control method means that incorrect placement or connection of the temperature sensors can lead to impaired performance of the entire humidification and breathing system.        Lack of flow sensors which, if provided, would enable certain breathing circuit conditions to be easily recognized and appropriate action to be taken by the humidification device (and/or the gases supply). Flow sensors have previously not been utilised in humidification systems due to insufficient robustness and problems of condensation occurring on the flow sensor, leading to incorrect flow readings.        Gases being supplied to the patient at a pressure/humidity combination which is inappropriate. It is well known that certain humidity levels are required of gases which are to be administered to a patient. Different humidity values are specifically suitable to intact (for example face mask) or bypassed (intubation delivery of gases) airways. Temperature sensing alone can not ensure that these required temperature/humidity values are achieved.        Some existing respiratory humidification devices require users to adjust dials which have little or no intuitive relationship to the actual physical parameters they are intended to control. Often the dials adjust the required gases outlet temperature and/or the heating supplied by the heater wire provided within the conduit connecting humidifier to patient (and sometimes also the conduit connecting the patient back to the gases supply). The most important parameter in humidified gases supply to a patient is the humidity of the gases as insufficient humidity can very quickly dehydrate the patient's airways. Accordingly, users have little or no idea where to position the dials to produce the desired result of optimum humidity in the supplied gases at the existing flow rate. An automated system in which the user need only inform the humidification device if the patient receiving the humidified gases has intact or by-passed airways would be a major advance.        Many existing respiratory humidification devices display the gases temperature being supplied to the patient. As previously mentioned, the most important parameter in respiratory humidification systems is the humidity of the gases. Often, the temperature displayed has no relationship to the actual humidity of the gases being supplied to the patient due to heating in the delivery circuit and can therefore be misleading to the average health care professional. It would, therefore, be an advantage if the temperature displayed was in some way related to or indicative of the humidity of the gases being supplied to the patient.        